1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp having a lamp chamber inside which one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs) are mounted on a printed wiring board and a lighting control circuit is provided to control the lighting of the LEDs.
2. Related Art
A related art vehicle lamp is, for example, a combination headlamp in which two optical units are provided (see, e.g., JP 2009-241921 A).
A first optical unit may be an indicating lamp unit, e.g., a clearance lamp unit, a turn signal lamp unit or a daytime running lamp, disposed near a second optical unit. The second optical unit may be a headlamp unit.
The indicating lamp unit includes, for example, a bracket fixed to a lamp body, a first printed wiring board mounted on a first board mounting portion of the bracket, LEDs mounted on the first printed wiring board, and a plurality of reflectors mounted on the board mounting portion as to face the light emitting axes of the respective LEDs.
To control the lighting of LEDs, a lighting control circuit is mounted on a second printed wiring board mounted on a second board mounting portion of the bracket. The second printed wiring board is spaced rearward from the indicating lamp unit. The first and second printed wiring boards are electrically connected together by wiring.